


breakups at the beach

by darksidesolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: you tag along with adam sackler and friends to a beach bonfire only to be dumped over the phone by your boyfriend. however, sackler is there to comfort you in your time of heartbrokenness.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 31





	breakups at the beach

“and so i had already seen a some crazy naked homeless guy, who i’m pretty sure was trying to kid nap me, but then i come back home to find elijah having a fucking-“

just as hannah was wrapping up her long story about apparently the ‘worst day of her life’, it was cut off with the ringing of your phone. everyones eyes turned to you, glossing in a red fury flame from the bonfire in front of you as you sat at the beach.

“fuck, i’m sorry,” you apologized, looking down to see it was the contact of your boyfriend and getting up. “i’ll be back.” walking off, you headed forward the water, toes wiggling their way to be submerged by the wet sand, feet slowly sinking into the ground. 

while you paced, everyone went back to giving their attention to hannah who finished her story. but adam was the only one who didn’t listen. his green-brown eyes looked your direction seeing as your had a look of arrogance and your body language was tense. 

“why the fuck can’t i hang out with him and his friends? you act you’re my dad or something and not my boyfriend.” that part came out a little too loud, your voice raised enough for adam to hear making him worrisome about inviting you to this bonfire. 

the truth was, adam sackler had a crush on you. he’s had it since he first met you the hallway after leaving his daily AA meeting. And normally he wouldn’t continue to pursue a girl who was already in a relationship but you were an exception. 

he knew he could only be friends with you and that was probably it, but he couldn’t let you go. he didn’t even know why. adam continued to watch in your direction, watching you walk further along the water, yelling some more into the phone. getting up, he started to head over to you.

“okay _rude_ , i was still telling my story” hannah called after him. he simple rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see, walking towards you.

“yeah? well _fuck you too_. and by the way, you weren’t that good in bed.” you yelled into the device before hanging up. tears brimmed your eyes as you 

frustratedly kicked the sand under your feet.

“is everything alright, kid?” adam asked, you picking your head up and looking at him. he had a look of concern painted on his face. you just shook your head, the tears now falling as you turned your back towards him trying to hide the fact you were crying. “hey, hey, what’s going on?” 

adam took a step forward, turning you around and pulling you into his arms. your face was now pressed against the material of his shirt, your tears dampening it slightly as you tried to control your breathing, every sharp breath inhaling the scent of his laundry soap and the salty air. 

“joshua just fucking broke up with me.” you answered in a sob, hands balling up his shirt in your fists as he gently pushed your head with his chin so he could look at you.

“fuck, that’s shitty. and on the fuckin’ phone? what a dickhead... i’m sorry to hear that.” he sighed, continuing to hold you tight as you cried. this lasted for a couple minutes till you finally pushed yourself away, wiping your extra salty tears before sitting down on the sand, looking out to the ocean as the sun went down. adam look a seat next to you, arms wrapped around his knees as he looked at you.

“want to know why he broke up with me?” the question came out as a dark chuckle, your palms still wiping away at your cheeks and nose scrunched trying to keep your boogers from escaping. 

“why?”

“because i’m here with you.” a scoff fell from your lips as you looked at sackler for a second before down at the sand, watching as your toes submerged into the ground. “he thinks i’m cheating on him with you. he’s wrong of course... but seriously, what the _fuck_?”

“fuck him if he doesn’t trust you. that’s what relationships are all about.” he sighed, looking as if he was going to add something so you stayed quiet. his tongue poked out between his lips, swiping across the plump bottom one before speaking again. “i mean, _i_ would never do that.” 

you froze, looking at him with an eyebrow twitched upward. “what?”

“i would trust you if we were together. i know you’d never cheat on anyone. you have too much of a big heart to do that, kid.” you couldn’t lie to yourself that the nickname made you feel something. it was different. adam looked over at you, his eyes soft and looking like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t. 

“what are you thinking, adam? i can tell you want to say—“

before you could even finish, sackler’s hand came up to your face, his body leaning in as he kissed you. his lips were soft and his facial hair on his upper lip tickled you. they tasted of the potato chips he ate earlier and you could smell that sweet musky scent that was perfectly and utterly him. how a three second kiss felt like an eternity was beyond you but you enjoyed it. no, you _loved_ it. 

you didn’t feel this way with josh. maybe even never. yet here you were, having your first ever intimate action with sackler and you have butterflies in your stomach and your face is heating up. when he pulled his lips away and opened his eyes, he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. 

“i shouldn’t have done that— _fuck_.” 

“no, no, it’s fine. i–i liked it, _kid_.” you chuckled, adam’s face furrowing when he heard you use his nickname he called people that he deeply cared for. you pulled him by his shoulder to you, recapturing his lips in this time a much longer kiss, your tongue swiping across his bottom lip till he allowed you access. sackler deepened it, his movements becoming more heated as he held your waist with his other hand, his breathing becoming shallow before the two of you pulled to breathe. 

his lips were now deep red and swollen, eyes dilated so much you could barley see the brown-green color and his cheeks looked warm to the touch. you sent him a shy smile, looking away at the water again, silence falling between the two of you.

“should we walk back..?” he suggested, nervousness now settling in his tone, something you never saw in adam. he was always sure and knew what was on his mind but this time... he seemed shy and soft. “if you’re okay to, of course.”

“i’m fine, let’s go.” you chuckled, adam shooting up before lifting you up to your feet. he was much taller than you, the red shirt he wore was tight, showing off the lovely body he had underneath, his olive cargo shorts now dusted with sand. 

as the two of you headed toward the bonfire, sackler threw an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side, pressing a gentle kiss to your head before everyone noticed the two of you back, calling over for you. 

you didn’t know what this would lead to for you and adam’s relationship but you were ready for a change. 


End file.
